NIMH collaboration with CDC to conduct an intervention trial. To test the effectiveness and implementation of a set of interventions designed to reduce the likelihood of HIV sexual transmission from HIV-positive persons through a comprehensive clinic-based intervention;including behavioral risk reduction, offering early anti-retroviral treatment (ART) to eligible patients, and addressing retention in care and adherence to treatment regimens.